<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snow by thefangirlslair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200878">snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair'>thefangirlslair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SSSnippetADay Drabbles [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, Short &amp; Sweet, again i have no idea on how to use tags here lmao, blank period sasusaku, can someone give me some crash course on ao3 and their tags, help a girl out hereeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>some blank period slow dancing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SSSnippetADay Drabbles [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>never in a million years did sasuke think he will ever try dancing; and it's more unlikely for him to do it in front of someone else, much less a crowd. but it seems that when you're in love with sakura haruno, you tend to do things that are way out of your comfort zone.</p>
<p>sasuke knows of it, sure. he remembers longingly about his early childhood and how his mother plays soft music in their house. there was even one time when he saw his father approach his mother and gently took her hands to sway with her in their living room.</p>
<p>he thought that it can be the same scenario that will play out if ever he had the nerve to slow-dance someone... but no. tonight is a testament to that.</p>
<p>the civilian village they found during their travels are currently having a festival. they are welcomed with inviting smiles and are led to try different foods. it is a whole new world, and sakura's face hasn't stopped smiling since they stepped foot in the small hamlet.</p>
<p>they're now in the village pub where loud music is playing. children and adults alike litter the dancefloor as they move to the foreign tunes neither sasuke nor sakura ever heard before. they sit in the corner watching it all unfold with liquor in their hands.</p>
<p>when sasuke looks at sakura, there's a wistful smile on her face. he can't help but ask, "what is it?"</p>
<p>she seems surprised as she looks back at him. "oh," she mutters. "nothing. i was just thinking of everyone back in konoha."</p>
<p>a small insecure part of him rears its head, making him think that she wants to go back and leave him be. with that thought alone, it drops a heavy pebble in his chest and it sinks down deep in his gut.</p>
<p>he must've made a face because she softly holds his hand on the table, "i miss them, yes." she gently runs her thumb across his knuckles and gives him a sweet smile. "but i like being here with you."</p>
<p>there's a tug in the corner of his mouth and there is nothing he can do to avoid his lips from smiling softly at her.</p>
<p>content with the ease in his eyes, sakura cheekily says, "actually i just miss the dancing. naruto brings me to our local pub occasionally and we just wiggle around. you should see him dance; it's funny."</p>
<p>her laughter rings loud in his ears but the implication of what she said is louder. <em>the idiot brings her to drink and dance with?</em> he thinks. that doesn't sit well with him for some inexplicable reason. he just feels like it.</p>
<p>the music changes from an upbeat song to a mellow one. the children dancing earlier disperse while more couples approach the dancefloor to hold their significant others. sasuke looks at sakura who is still holding his hand.</p>
<p>he flips his hand so he could hold hers instead and gives it a little squeeze, "come on."</p>
<p>he never dared to look back at her as they make their way through the crowd and stop in the middle of the dancefloor. when he finally faces her, sakura has a pretty blush on her cheeks and his heart stutters.</p>
<p>the song continues and a deep voice starts to sing when he moves towards sakura. since he only has one arm, he lightly runs his hand on her arm and lifts it on his shoulder. she gets the silent request and puts both her arms on him.</p>
<p>in return, sasuke loops his lone arm around her waist and pulls her close. he slightly turns his face on her hair and whispers.</p>
<p>"i hope this would suffice for now."</p>
<p>sasuke feels her arms together at the back of his neck which made them even closer and his grip on her becomes tighter. she tilts her head towards his jaw and he feels her smile against his skin.</p>
<p>"you're more than enough, sasuke-kun."</p>
<p>lost in the feel of each other, they don't know the warm smiles of the people around as they see the couple slow-dance to the music. there's a beaming smile across the pretty woman's lips and her lover's eyes shine even in the dim light of the pub while holding her close.</p>
<p>sasuke basks in the warmth of her against him and he muses lovingly, <em>you make me wanna be a better man.</em></p>
<p>the snow continues to fall outside as they continue to fall for each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my entry for blank period day 7 free prompt on twitter! this was inspired by peakboy and my baby v's song, snow flower, which you can check out on soundcloud. please listen to it and imagine ss slowdance to it, it's so beautiful!</p>
<p>https://soundcloud.com/bangtan/snow-flower-by-v-of-bts-feat-peakboy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>